gabes_pokemon_adventures_digital_world_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Calumon (Jenny's)
Calumon is Jenny's partner Digimon. History Calumon first made his debut in So It Begins where he met Jenny as a Tokomon. He Digivolved to Calumon to protect Jenny from Kwagumon. In The Legend of the Digidestined, he first Digivolved into Angemon to protect Jenny from Devimon who saw her as a threat along with TK. Jenny's Angemon managed to survive while TK's Angemon reverted to an egg. Calumon Digivolved to Angemon again when Piedmon attempted to kill Jenny and fought him. In season 2, Calumon reunited with his partner as an preteen. When The Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji decided to add Calumon to his collection of slaves, he ordered Kimeramon to weaken Calumon so he could put a dark spiral on him, but Jenny protected him and The Digimon Emperor ordered Kimeramon to destroy Jenny, but Calumon protected her. The Digimon Emperor tried two more attempts to turn Calumon into his slave, but his evil plans for Calumon were foiled by an angry Jenny. Calumon then appeared again in a Very Digi Christmas where he was one of the Digimon reunited with their partners during Christmas. He also traveled with Jenny when she went with Sora and Yolei to talk to the Russian Digidestined. Jenny was able to communicate with the Russian Digidestined knowing the language Russian because her grandfather, Lorenzo is Russian/Spanish. This shocked both Sora and Yolei and their partners and Calumon because they had no idea Jenny knew Russian. Jenny translated what they were saying into English/Japanese. Jenny appeared along with Calumon in Invasion of the Daemon Corps where Yukio Oikawa tried to lure her into the van with Calumon hoping to put a dark spore on her, but was chased away by her older sisters who protected Jenny and Calumon. Calumon appeared at the end helping his partner defeat MaloMyotismon. At the end of Season 3, Jenny was still too young to have children of her own. In season 3, Calumon and Jenny helped fight the Digimon Empress. Max, May and Sarah's younger brother and a Digidestined who had a crush on Jenny since they were kids tries to impress her, but Jenny and Calumon weren't impressed by Max's attempts to earn her love. Jenny got into a fist fight with the Digimon Empress who was harassing Rani, Gabrielle and Ray's youngest daughter and child and her partner Mikemon. Jenny was almost attacked and killed by a Paraismon, but Calumon protected her and Jenny rebuffed her sisters' attempts to protect her telling them she wasn't a kid anymore. One day, Calumon was standing by his human parter when an Opossommon lured Calumon away from his partner and into Airu Suzaki, the Digimon Empress who grabbed Calumon who struggled to get away from her. Airu told him that she had a white spiral waiting for him. Jenny heard her partners' cries and rescued him from Airu Suzaki while slapping her on her face for stealing her partner and sent Airu packing with Opossommon at her side. At the end of Part III, Jenny married Max and had kids with him whereas Calumon and Shoutmon couldn't have DigiBabies because they were both boys. Personality An eager and excited Digimon, Calumon is very sweet and fun-loving. He cares deeply for his human partner, Jenny and is determined to protect her whenever she is in danger. Category:Males Category:Partner Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Animals